Honcho (Team America, Watcher Datafile)
HONCHO James McDonald public Honcho, tired of the red tape and bureaucracy of the CIA, left to become a freelance adventurer. Honcho was in Daytona, Florida, investigating a tip that Hydra would try to steal an experimental motorcycle that was going to compete in the Unlimited Class Race the following day. Narrowly avoiding a knife-throwing assassin, Honcho found a note in his hotel room, instructing him to go a nearby garage. The next day, he went there and met former playboy R.U. Reddy and the outlaw known as the Wolf. After a tense standoff, the trio agreed to join forces. Honcho spent nearly his entire savings and called in every favor owed him, but he managed to procure three motorcycles and proper uniforms. The race was a relay, with three members of the team expected to perform 25 laps around the course. Honcho went first so as to best keep an eye on the experimental racer. When his laps were finished, Honcho retired to the pit as Reddy took over. When Wolf won the race, Hydra attacked in force. Honcho and the others fought off the Hydra agents until a Hydra blimp appeared and kidnapped Reddy and the other racer. The blimp crashed seconds later due to the efforts of the Marauder. The three of them were confronted by Hydra leader Mr. Davan at gunpoint. Using their mind link, they were able to dodge his bullets. When he committed suicide via a cyanide capsule, the three were left with more questions than answers. Regardless, the three took their place in the winner’s circle and together with Wrench, Cowboy and Georgianna later became Team America. As a former CIA agent, he is trained in the use of firearms, hand-to-hand combat, and espionage techniques. Honcho is also a skilled motorcycle stunt rider. Like the rest of Team America, Honcho can combine his mind with his teammates' to create the gestalt being called the Marauder, or to project the Marauder's power into a host body. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Ex-CIA Operative, Excellent Stunt Rider, Playing for High Stakes Power Sets PROJECT NEW GENESIS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Project New Genesis power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Gestalt Telepathy Spend a die from the doom pool to activate a The Marauder power set in an allied target, and/or add an equal-sized die to a The Marauder power set. You my also step back a trait to add the trait’s original die to a character with a The Marauder power set, or step up the same trait. Recover at the end of the scene. Activate an opportunity to end this SFX and recover before the end of the scene. SFX: Psychic Rapport. When creating an asset for an ally with a Project New Genesis or The Marauder power set, step up your effect die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Project New Genesis power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. UNLIMITED CLASS MOTORCYCLE Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8 SFX: Customized. When piloted by Honcho add a D6 to any pool including your Vehicle specialty. SFX: Full Throttle. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Unlimited Class Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Shutdown Unlimited Class Motorcycle to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Team America